


Look Me In The Eyes And Say

by Tortellini



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Apologies, Based on a Tumblr Post, Billy Hargrove Needs Love, Billy Hargrove Redemption, Billy Hargrove Tries to Be a Better Person, Bisexual Steve Harrington, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Developing Friendships, Enemies to Friends, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Epic Friendship, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gay Billy Hargrove, Good Babysitter Steve Harrington, Humor, Inspired By Tumblr, Male Friendship, Male-Female Friendship, Protective Steve Harrington, Romantic Friendship, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-17 18:45:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14837160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: ...sorry. Billy Hargrove tries to be a better person. And it takes awhile, don't get him wrong. But maybe, just maybe, he succeeds in the end.Oneshot/drabble





	Look Me In The Eyes And Say

Steve Harrington didn't know what to immediately think about all of this. He knew the kids first of all, and he trusted them more than he trusted Billy Hargrove. But the other guy really did seem to be trying to make things better. And fight for them rather than against them this time. So he had to give him the benefit of the doubt. 

But there was some things that Steve still didn't like about Billy. He didn't like how he treated Max, especially when she was around Lucas. 

"You have to apologize to them, man," Steve said one day. Billy gave him a look, but he wasn't going to let him just brush this off or take no as an answer. Billy sighed. 

"Fine. ...unfuck you, or whatever."

Max and Lucas stared at him. Steve rolled his eyes. 

Well, it was better than nothing, right?

* * *

Billy Hargrove wasn't used to apologizing. He wasn't good at them either. He wasn't a sappy kind of guy, fuck no. And talking about feelings? He'd rather die, thanks. 

So he never actually said anything. He didn't need to. 

When Max's skateboard broke, a new one showed up in her bedroom. 

When some neighborhood kids called Lucas the n word, the windows of their cars ended up broken. 

And Steve Harrington found shit in his locker sometimes too. Not literal shit obviously. Newspaper clippings of funny comics. Mixtapes of good music--and they were totally straight ones too, shut the fuck up. On his birthday he even found a little wrapped gift. 

Because actions spoke louder than words. 

 


End file.
